


Затишье

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Когда всё становится другим, Нагини перестаёт слышать Криденса, но чувствует его всем своим существом.





	Затишье

**Author's Note:**

> авторские предположения по вопросу физиологии маледиктус (змея не слышит, но ощущает вибрацию пола, развито обоняние, чувствует магические эманации).

  
Ночь вступала в свои права, переплавляя краски в тени. Закатные лучи ласкали темные прядки, высокие скулы, острый подбородок женщины, что стояла у пролома разоренного дома. Тени уже захватили смуглые ноги и поднимались выше.  
  
Скоро ее захватит совсем иная тень, и огромная змея будет искать новое логово. Но еще несколько минут…  
  
— Нагини, — Криденс наконец-то спустился с крыши и теперь переминался с ноги на ногу. Такой же проклятый, как она сама, такой же потерянный в этом мире. Нагини не могла сразу определить, что чувствует к нему. Благодарность? Пожалуй, нет. Не совсем. Скорее родственные чувства. Он так рьяно ищет семью, которой нет до него дела, что не видит тех, кто может стать его семьей сейчас.  
  
— Нагини, — повторил Криденс, не дождавшись реакции. — Пойдем спать?  
  
Спали они всегда в обнимку. Нагини было теплее, а Криденс… Возможно, он просто хотел кого-то обнимать во сне, пусть даже это будет змея? Неужели у его приемной матери не было ни одного плюшевого мишки?  
  
Нагини кивнула, так и не обернувшись. Потянулась и запрокинула голову, привычно выгибаясь, выворачиваясь наизнанку. Это не было больно. Но всегда странно, когда мир исчезает, и ты проваливаешься в бесконечность. А потом вдруг оказываешься снова в этом мире. В этом — но не таком. Не слышишь, но начинаешь ощущать чужое дыхание на кончике языка. Понимать мир иначе, через тонкости ароматов. Обветшалые стены, источающие запах свежесорванной штукатурки. Запахи маленькой женщины, которая тут жила, долго жила. Слегка терпковатый запах обскура, наложенный на более мягкий — человека. И еще почти неуловимые запахи магии, которой здесь теперь пропитано все.  
  
Змея плавно проскользила было мимо Криденса, но замерла, ощутив, как он легко погладил ее по чешуе. Раньше он избегал прикосновений — если не считать ночных объятий, конечно. Интересно, кого он больше боится, Гриндельвальда, женщин, мира вокруг или себя самого? Но ее он, кажется, больше не боялся. Повезло ему с душевной крепостью.  
  
Слегка обернувшись, змея наблюдала огромными желтыми глазами за тем, как широкая, костлявая ладонь перебирает чешую от середины тела — к голове. Криденс задумчиво улыбался, думая о чем-то своем, поэтому не заметил, как кончик хвоста подсек его колени и уронил. Не на пол — на длинное прохладное тело, тут же слегка завибрировавшее от смеха. Змеи не умеют смеяться — зато умеют люди.  
  
Теплые растерянные люди, которые так приятно греют по ночам. Криденс что-то сказал, но Нагини сейчас его не слышала. Зато ощущала вибрацию дыхания и ответного смеха. И скрип новых ботинок — Криденс так гордился собой, когда купил их — то, что ему действительно нравится, а не то, что разрешила мать. Сама Нагини очень хорошо понимала, каково это — делать то, что хочешь именно ты.  
  
А она хотела развлекаться. Завтра будет сложный день, завтра обязательно случится что-то непоправимое, но сейчас время для отдыха. Нагини ловко развернула кольца и поползла дальше в выбранный уголок, не разрушенный этим маньяком. Она запомнила его запах и при встрече не ошибется ни днем, ни ночью.  
  
Нельзя убивать людей. Нельзя убивать людей просто потому, что у тебя в руках есть оружие. Особенно если ты кшатрий. Хотя какой кшатрий, о Брахма. Ракшас.  
  
Шаги за спиной были неровными, но кажется, Криденс падать не собирался. Просто все еще смеялся, на ходу стягивая рубашку. Аккуратист, все надо ему развесить и положить на место. Нагини свернулась удобными кольцами и пару раз полоснула языком по воздуху, оценивая обстановку. Пока все было в порядке. Даже запах обскура начал теряться, сменившись запахом покоя. Как человек, Нагини не смогла бы объяснить, каков он. Люди чуют слишком мало, больше опираясь на слова и знаки. Змея чувствует всем телом, и запахи для нее важнее всего. Запахи и тепло чужого тела, уютно устраивающегося под боком. А еще ощущение по-мужски крепких объятий и дыхания в… допустим, шею.  
  
Нагини удобно вытянулась, переступив ребрами и ощутив, как Криденс снова поглаживает ее обеими руками. Женщину он бы обнять не решился, наверное. Но ее он гладил и что-то говорил, Нагини видела движение губ. Впрочем, он ведь знал, что она ничего не слышит, поэтому явно говорил для себя.  
  
Снова переступив ребрами, Нагини неторопливо заползла выше. Теперь ее могли гладить… скажем так, в районе крестца. Даже у змей есть что погладить, и Криденс, похоже, не разочаровался. Теперь он слегка царапал чешую ногтями, делая ладонями массирующие движения. Это было правильно. Они сплелись в клубок, у них сейчас нет никого, кроме них самих, и зачем отстраняться?  
  
Запах человека изменился. Ему… тоже нравилось. Нравилась неестественность и странность происходящего. Нагини чувствовала его волнение кончиком языка. Сейчас все было еще невинно, еще можно было сделать вид, что они просто укладываются спать, но зачем? Нагини нравился этот человек. Он вел себя правильно, он умел ухаживать так, как это сделал бы наг. А еще нет никого на свете, кто мог бы что-то запретить им.  
  
Нагини опустила голову, аккуратно потеревшись о теплую небритую щеку чешуйчатой скулой. Люди любят прикосновения к лицам. Ответное почесывание тонких чешуек под подбородком не заставило себя ждать. Лежа в кольцах, человек мог дотянуться почти до всей змеи — как и змея до него, неторопливо обвивая кончиком хвоста ногу. От щиколотки выше, слегка отодвигая ее в сторону. Голова, наоборот, спустилась ниже, короткими движениями языка «ощупывая» кадык, трахею, мягкую ямочку между ключицами. Такой разный вкус, такой разный запах — и руки обнимают крепче, уже не стесняясь разминать длинные мышцы вдоль позвоночника.  
  
Кончик хвоста прошелся по внутренней стороне бедра. Жесткие чешуйки царапали нежную кожу острыми краями, и Криденс напрягся, откинув голову. Он снова что-то сказал, на открывая глаз, но вряд ли он был против. Те, кто против, не пытаются притянуть змеиную голову поближе и не пахнут возбуждением. Они пахнут страхом, а Криденс ее не боялся, открывая живот и горло существу, способному его убить одним укусом.  
  
Так же как онa не боялась его — вместилища чуждой, противоестественной силы, чье стремление — разрушать и уничтожать. Обскур и сейчас был рядом, Нагини ощущала его как свернувшегося в засаде змея. Врага, но в чем-то и родича.  
  
Теперь нужно было быть осторожнее. Люди хрупкие существа, особенно когда по ним проходится всем телом огромная змея. Особенно когда кончик хвоста ложится на мошонку. Криденс вздрогнул и опустил руку в защитном жесте. Нагини замерла, чуть приподнявшись над его телом. Она все равно чувствовала тепло от движущегося в такт дыханию живота, от слегка вздрагивающих в напряжении и волнении ног, от постепенно разогревающегося члена. Ладонью Криденс ласкал одновременно себя и ее хвост. Второй он почти судорожно почесывал и разминал чешую на ее затылке.  
  
Время текло медленно. Им некуда было торопиться. Змея лениво пробовала на вкус воздух, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Человек рядом с ней прикрыл глаза и потянулся навстречу, утыкаясь носом в широкие пластины на шее. Попытался чуть прикусить и снова рассмеялся от неудачи. Чешую не прокусишь, зато можно тереться об нее щекой. А еще можно обхватить длинное гибкое тело свободной ногой, можно медленно и с силой гладить чешую внутренней стороной бедра и икры. Можно пошло и непристойно выгибаться, как это делает змея, и это будет самым естественным, что только приходит в голову.  
  
Они сплелись в тесный клубок, продолжая двигаться и ласкать друг друга. Когда Криденс вошел в Нагини, она не удивилась. Он… удивился, насторожился, но не стал останавливаться. Только замер на пару секунд, чуть прикусывая губы и выравнивая дыхание. Потом начал двигаться размашисто, но без грубости, присущей млекопитающим.  
  
Он был похож на нага даже больше, чем Нагини казалось раньше. Он понимал, как нужно себя вести. Может быть, в нем текла их кровь, оставив отпечаток в манере то замирать, то взрываться действием. И в манере ухаживать — долго, тщательно, но решительно. Кто знает.  
  
Нагини двигалась вместе с ним, поглаживая кончиком хвоста спину и крестец, щекоча языком коротко обстриженные волосы. Она ощущала движения непривычно горячего члена внутри, и ей нравилось это ощущение. В этом человеке много яркости и тепла. Достаточно много, чтобы разогреть ее холодное тело.  
  
И замерзшее среди людей сердце.  
  
Когда он кончил, она тоже сладко вздохнула, свиваясь вокруг него гнездом. Криденс устроился в ее объятиях, успев что-то напоследок прошептать ей в шею. Он был спокоен. Им было хорошо сейчас.  
  
Пора спать. Завтра будет сложный день.


End file.
